


Ames' and Ant's First Official Meeting

by SpaceVampire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, half vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceVampire/pseuds/SpaceVampire
Summary: Once Ames found out just what he had done to some poor, innocent person one night at a club, he had to make sure they were alright.He had his asked his best friend (and former Aztec vampire king) Eztli to find out who this person was. It took a few weeks but when Ames finally got the message, he rushed out of his apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

Panic.

Panic and dread was all he felt when he got the text message from Eztli. Three numbers, a street name and an apartment number. He didn't want to know how his friend had gotten the address but at this moment- running down the wet sidewalks in the middle of the night- he didn't really care.

Ames was never one to hurt anybody, deserving or not. He was a very passive person and when he found out what he had done late one night after a few too many drinks at this local club, he had to make sure the guy was even still alive.

Skidding just slightly around a corner, Ames slowed his run to a brisk walk. He looked down at his phone to make sure he was heading in the right direction before slipping it into his back pocket. He paused just outside the small apartment complex as a rush of mixed feelings ran through him.

What if the man he nearly "mauled" hated him...? What if he was going to press charges? Or even worse, what if he really was dead...

The half-vampire swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat as he forced himself to walk forward; before he would change his mind and head back home. Shoving his hands into his pockets and nibbling lightly on his lip, he quietly walked up the concrete stairs to the third floor. Stopping just outside a door, he very nearly prayed for an answer as he knocked.

Nearly biting through his own lip as the seconds seemed to last for hours, he heard a slight mumble from behind the door. He perked up even more as he locks clicked and the door knob turned. He probably looked like a deer caught in headlights as the door opened to reveal a disheveled, sleepy yet very much alive man. His curly, dark, caramel hair sticking out at odd angles as he blinked against the bright streetlights filtering in from behind Ames.

"I-" Ames started out before he shut his mouth to gather his thoughts. A light blush spread over his slightly freckled cheeks as he shifted to take a step backward. A hand came up and scratched at the back of his head. "S-Sorry to bother you so late but I just wanted-"

"You're that guy from the club!" The man behind the door practically shouted causing Ames to stop mid-sentence and jump. Ames was about to take off back down the stairs before the other opened the door a bit wider and stepped aside. "I was wondering what happened to you. You took off pretty quickly before I had the chance to even tell you my name. Come in." He smiled brightly besides having just been woken up.

Hesitating just slightly, Ames let out a few stammered syllables before he slowly shuffled inside. He laced his fingers together at his front and stood awkwardly as the other closed the door quietly.

"I'm Anthony by the way or Ant. Either is fine." He held out his hand for Ames to shake.

Ames' grey eyes darted from Anthony's face down to the hand he was offered before he took it with a crooked smile. At least he wasn't outright hated. "I am Ames...." He spoke lightly but his French accent still detectable.

"Well at least I can understand you now. You're accent's pretty bad when you're drunk." He chuckled which caused Ames to blush even more. Ant lead Ames to the couch before flopping down and patting the spot next to him. "Don't worry the accent is really fucking hot. Even if it isn't understandable."

_Wow. Straightforward..._

Ames sat down stiffly with a slight nervous chuckle. "Thank you? I-I actually came here to talk to you about that...That night..." Anthony then sat up and watched Ames intently with a slight head tilt. "You are okay? You're not... upset or-or anything?"

The angle at which Ant had tilted his head caused the too-big t-shirt he always wore to bed to slide further down his shoulder revealing the healing bite mark. Ames eyes flickered over to it and stared at it with a slight horror in his eyes. Not really paying attention to what he was doing, he reached out slightly and pulled down the shirt to show more of the healing mark.

It was still scabbed over; the dull blunt marks of his teeth looked much worse than the one sharp pinpoint that was left by his single fang but in Ames' eyes, it all looked pretty terrible. This was the first time he had ever bitten someone and he couldn't even remember it. A ball of guilt slowly began to snowball in the pit of his stomach which must have shown on his face because Ant slowly reached out and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey hey... It's alright. No one died." That caused Ames eyes to suddenly shift over to Ant's face with an even more scared expression. "What I meant was... I-I liked it. Granted I only remember bits and pieces myself but I wouldn't go back and change it...."

Ant's gentle words of reassurance (along with the slight circular motion his thumb was making on his shoulder) comforted him to a great degree. Enough for the Frenchman to visibly relax and drop his gaze to his hands.

"Oh.... That is good. I don't remember a single bit of it..."

Something hadn't clicked in Ames' head until just now. His brows knitted together as he slowly looked back up at Ant; confusion thoroughly written on his face.

"Wait.... Do you know that I-"

"You are a vampire?" Anthony raised an eyebrow slowly to which Ames replied with a silent nod. Ant chuckled. "Dude, you bit me, drawing blood then proceeded to lick it off my neck. It's not that hard to put two and two together..."

Ames visibly shrank under Ant's bluntness but after a pause, he laughed. Covering his mouth with the back of his hand, he laughed a bit harder which shook his shoulders. Ant smile slightly and let out a small chuckle of his own.

"I suppose I gave you too little credit... I just figured you would be _too_ rational..."

"I take no offense. I mean usually one wouldn't immediately jump to vampire for what happened. Hey, you could have just been really kinky or some shit."

Ames turned about 30 shades of red at that comment which caused Ant to laugh.

"Sorry... You're more.... outgoing and sure of yourself when you're drunk." Ant looked over Ames with a sort of fond gaze- something Ames was blissfully unaware of.

After a moment of fiddling with his hands, Ames looked over at Anthony and shifted to face him. "You said you remembered what had happened. Can you tell me?"

Ant blinked for a moment before nodding and scratching the back of his head. "Only bits but yeah... I can try." He stared at Ames who was intently staring at him waiting for him to continue. "Well..."


	2. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's a flashback!

The music was too loud to be heard properly but there Anthony was, in the middle of a small group of people, drink in hand and dancing along to the muddled music. He swayed along to the crowd more so than the music; in his own little world. Taking a final gulp of his drink, he stopped his dancing in search of another.  His eyes caught sight of someone who nearly stole his breath away.

His wild, kinky hair caught and reflected light framing his face like a halo. His square jaw and his neatly trimmed beard accentuated his full lips. Even his eyes were beautiful.

Ant blinked, suddenly realizing he was mere feet from this man and staring. A deep blush spread across his face as he only hoped the obscure lights would hide it. Quickly shifting his gaze from the other, he ordered another drink and sat on the empty stool as he waited.

Stealing glances at the mysterious man every once and a while, Ant caught his gaze on the final glance before he had gotten up. Those grey eyes, which held him in place, nearly sucked him in like a tornado as he grinned crookedly and leaned towards him.

"You seem to be fixated on something, _non_?" As he spoke, Ames' smile grew wider. His French accent was thick and his tongue heavy in his mouth from too much alcohol.

Ant had barely heard him over the music and the stunned daze he was certainly in. "Your face- I mean, you're French!" He stumbled and quickly tried to fix himself to no luck. Ames chuckled and nodded sweetly; his hair bouncing about just a bit.

Something primal in Ames suddenly hit him. A sweet smell that he hadn't really smelled before and it was drawing him closer and closer to the other man. That need quietly told him he had to be alone with him and quickly.

"You have lovely freckles, _mon choux_...(my sweet…)" The Frenchman purred sweetly, almost in Ant's ear. His chest was now flush against Ant's side as he slowly slid his hand around to lay gently at his waist.

Ant let out the most embarrassing giggle which thankfully was covered up by the music. He simply looked up at the other man, stars in his eyes and cute little smile. "I don't mean to be so forward but, do you want to get out of here...?" His eyes were hopeful.

Ant's gaze nearly melted all of Ames' insides to mush but he was glad he was asked instead of the other way around. "Hard to have a good conversation in this environment, eh?" He linked his arm with Anthony's before guiding them both slowly through the crowd and to the exit.

Once they both were outside, the crisp, slightly cooler, air made them both shiver. Ames was glad to finally have a breath of fresh air as they both slowly walked down the sidewalk; arm in arm. Anthony had clung tighter and brought himself closer to Ames. Either because of the drinks or just because it was slightly chilly.

As they both passed a rather wet alleyway, Ames suddenly jerked Anthony into the darkness. With a startled squeak, Ant was pressed against the wet brick wall as Ames proceeded to assault his neck and jawline with kisses.

Coming out of the shock of being pulled, Anthony relaxed and melted into the kisses. Ames’ hot mouth on his neck made him squirm and giggle even more but he never made a move to try and get away.

The Frenchman made quick work to suck light red marks along the side of Ant’s neck from just below his ear down to where his shoulder met his neck. He started to mutter nonsense in French as his light nips started to get a bit rougher which caused Ant's soft sighs to pull further into soft moans.

“Fuck. I can’t understand word you’re saying…” He spoke breathlessly and with a bit of a chuckle as his hands danced around Ames’ sides. “but don’t let that shut you up.”

Ames had paused his assault on the other’s neck for a moment but once he got confirmation that his actions were more than accepted, he continued. His teeth now biting at more and more flesh before one spot made Ant’s heart race even more than it already was. The loud thudding in his ears, Ames realized, was his company’s heartbeat. He slowly lifted his head, pupils nearly swallowing the grey of his irises and his lips slightly grazing against the side of Anthony’s neck.

“ _Dieu aide moi…_ (God help me…)” Ames had muttered before biting harder than he had before and drawing blood as his one fang pierced soft flesh. A low growl rumbled in his chest which, along with the hard bite to his neck, caused Anthony to dig his fingers into the solid muscles of Ames’ chest.

Anthony’s knees nearly buckled underneath him and just then he was thankful Ames was a strong guy and was pinning him to the wall. After finding a bit of strength back, Anthony stood up on his tip toes, causing the teeth in his neck to dig in further, as he reached up and tangled his fingers in the mass of dark hair.

The half-vampire wrapped his solid hands around the smaller man and pulled them even closer together. Just as Ames pulled himself off his neck and started to lick away any stray blood that wasn’t caught in his mouth, Anthony gave a sharp, nearly impatient, tug to his hair.

The sharp and sudden pain to his sensitive scalp made Ames pull himself off Anthony with a bit of surprise. Wild, yet confused eyes stared down at Anthony who was still reeling from the whole encounter. Taking an uneven step back, he fully let go of the other as he continued to look him over.

Coming out of his daze, Ant fluttered his eyes open to realize Ames was a foot away from him now. Looking him over and finally discovering that Ames was just as confused as he was; but for different reasons.

“Wait-“ Anthony held a hand out to try and coax the scared Frenchman closer but all Ames did was shake his head.

“ _Mon dieu…_ (Oh my god _…_ ) I’m so sorry!” Before Anthony made a noise to protest, Ames was already around the corner and gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me over on http://spacevampir3.tumblr.com/


	3. I Ship It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute its going to give me a cavity...

“Where did you go after that?” Anthony has been playing with the end of his shirt as he spoke before finally looking up at Ames.

Ames had been worrying away at his lip before Anthony’s voice had brought him back to the present. “Eh?” He blinked a few times before shrugging. “I ran home. Then I passed out.” His teeth worried on his lip again for a moment before he finally looked up at Ant.

“I was scared but at the same time satisfied. So I fell asleep as soon as I got home.” A light blush spread across his cheeks before he quickly added as his eyes shifted downward. “It’s not that I wasn’t worried about you. I just-“

He was interrupted by a hand on his knee. Staring at the hand for a moment, he looked up to see Ant with a small, understanding smile.

“You worry too much. I don’t know how much that whole thing scared you but don’t worry about it now. You’re here. _I’m_ here. Everything is _fine_ ” He gave Ames’ knee an emphasizing squeeze before letting his hand fall back to his own side.

The Frenchman stared at Anthony while nodding slowly. He was right. Everything was okay and it was just wasted energy worrying about what could have happened. The night had turned out better than what he had hoped. Especially with Ant so willing to forgive him.

“ _Je vous remercie_ …(Thank you…)” He muttered softly with a small smile. For the first time, he let himself stare at the other. His eyes roamed over’s face drinking in all his features; cute nose, freckles and even the way his eyes wrinkled at the corners when he smiled.

“Do you do that on purpose?”

“Do what?” He was snapped out of his own thoughts, again.

“Speak French knowing I can't understand you…” Ant giggled before reaching over and patting Ames’ pockets.

“I do it when I am thinking of things…. What are you doing?” Ames stared at Anthony with a very confused expression. He jumped and blushed even more when Ant put his hand into his pocket. “Anthony!” Ames tried to wiggle away from Ant as he giggled and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Are you ticklish or something?” He continued to giggle as he swiped open Ames’ phone then proceeded to try and navigate through it. “Damn, everything is in French!”

“To keep grimy American’s from using my phone.” Ames muttered as he thickened his accent a bit. He crossed his arms for effect but ended up cracking a smile when Ant jutted out his bottom lip in a pout.

“I’m not grimy!” He quickly tapped out his phone number and saved his contact info. Somewhere off in his room, his own phone beeped just as he was giving Ames his own back. “I’m just giving you my number. No need to get all protective….”

There was a slight pause as Ant tilted his head and a wide grin spread across his face.

“What?” Ames looked slightly scared.

“Why do you not want people to use your phone? You got some dirty pictures in there or what?” Ant went to grab Ames’ phone again before it was yanked out of his reach.

“ _Non!_ I just don’t like people messing with my things!” The blush that spread across his face was severely misinterpreted by the smaller man. Ames stammered a bit while shaking his head. “ _Non! Non!_ I don’t have any pictures like that! I don’t-“

“Aw come on! Everyone does! _Trust me_ ” Ant smirked and wiggled an eyebrow as Ames grabbed a pillow off the couch and buried his red face into it.

“ _Je le jure à dieu, si vous ne vous taisez pas, je vous ferai…_ (I swear to God, if you do not shut up, I will make you…)” He muttered into the pillow with a huff.

“You know I can’t understand you…” Ant was still attempting to grab the phone before Ames gave up and just handed it to him. Ant let out an excited squeak before swiping open the phone and going through the photo gallery.

After pausing on particular photo Ames took of himself, Ant blushed. It wasn’t even a suggestive photo; just Ames laying on a towel on a beach, sunglasses on and a big bright smile. It made Ant’s little heart flutter.

Ames had slowly lifted his face from the pillow and stared at Ant who was still staring at the same photo. Anthony scoffed slightly after realizing he was staring at the picture too long and he closed the phone.

“More boring photo gallery ever. Not even a suggestion of anything dirty. Jeez…” he quickly stood up to hide his reddening face as he shuffled to the kitchen.

Ames watched him closely with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Do you want some coffee?” Ant flipped on the coffee machine. “oh shit! Sorry… I forget you can’t have coffee…”

The Frenchman laughed as he slowly stood and made his way over to the kitchen also. “I can have normal food. So yes, I’d like some. I’m only half…” He made a meek smile that showed he was slightly embarrassed about it.

There was Ant’s reassuring hand, this time on his shoulder. “Only half? How does that work?”

“oh…. Well I was born into it. My mother was bitten- attacked… while she was pregnant with me. She didn’t make it but I did.” Ames stared blankly at a space on the counter.

Ant nearly choked on his saliva. “Shit I’m sorry… I-I didn’t mean...”

“ _Non_. It’s fine.” Ames smiled, genuinely, at Anthony before opening his arms for a hug.

“Oh….” Ant blinked slightly as he wrapped his arms around Ames' large torso. “A hugger?” he giggled again as he rested his cheek against Ames' chest.

“Definitely a hugger” He gave Ant a slight squeeze before letting him go.

It had been a while since Ames had a long conversation with anyone, let alone someone he had met at a club and bitten. Though under unusual happenings, he wouldn’t change it for anything.

He still had his empty coffee cup in his hand as he slowly stood up from his hunched position on Ant's couch. “I wanted to thank you. I haven’t had this much fun in…. A long time” Ames spoke as he made his way to the door.

Ant followed him, sleepy and with a slight pout. “Well I’m glad. Do I get to see you again or are you going to disappear like all those other mysterious vampires?” Ant had opened the door and leaned against it as Ames stepped out and turned around.

Ames laughed. “Well you have my number and I’m hardly mysterious. Feel free to text me if and when you are free” he grinned brightly- that very same as in the photo- and it made Amy’s need weak. “I shall… see you around” The Frenchman turned and proceeded down the hallway.

“I hate having to let you go but damn I love watching you leave!” Ant called after Ames.

“ _Mon dieu_ …(My God..)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on http://spacevampir3.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading here so forgive me if anything is a little wonky!  
> You can message me at http://spacevampir3.tumblr.com/  
> Also please forgive me if the French is wrong. Like everyone else, I used google translate.  
> I'll hopefully be writing more of these two, and my other 213094021 OCs eventually! :)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
